Labyrinth 2 Promises to Keep
by Elementalevil
Summary: Sarah is now scared emotionally and is a slave in her own house. How will Jereth be affected by this? Who is Morganna? Why am I asking so many dumb Questions? Find out.


Disclaimer: I unfortunataly do not own any of the Labyrinth or Jereth's cute little ass or his numerous costumes. -_~  
  
Promises to Keepp  
  
After her ordeal with the Labyrinth, Sarah was so scared that she would lose Toby again that she became submissive. She never went out, never argued at babysitting, never continued on with her acting career. She became like a machine. Doing whatever her stemother said without any fuss at all. So, slowly but surely her soul became grey and dull. Her toys were put away and only gotten out when Toby wanted to play. Her stepmother took advantage of that. Sarah was soon, ironically, the girl in the story she told Toby before the goblin King came to take him to the Labyrinth. The only time her imagination would take over was in her dreams. In her dreams she danced and sung and was the belle of the ball. She was Juliet, Brier Rose, Cinderella, everything and anything she wanted to be.  
  
Now you must be thinking What happened to Jereth?? Didnt he love her? Does he want her back?? The answer is yes. You see, he was delighted Sarah beat the Labyrinth. He knew she was the one for him. He reads emotion and could feel her love for him. Jereth decided that she should grow a year or two older before he came to ask her to be his Queen. He didnt check on her because he thought she needed time to sort her feelings and such as human female mortals do. He went to visit his friends and comrads. The Merman School (School as in school of fish), Unicorn Herd, the fairies, elves and all others in his Kingdom. Not thoes biting fairies but the good kind. Jereth is not just King of Goblins. He is king of almost all the Underground. About three years later he goes to check on her.  
  
"Your Magesty? Shall I get the Looking Glass?" The goblin Maverick asked. The Goblin King nodded a cool yes but inside he was screaming with joy. After all this time he would see his Sarah.The Goblin left. Then Maverick returned with a large five foot tall and two foot wide mirror and set it before his King. Jereth wave his hand before the mirror and an image of Sarah appeared before him. Though, it was not as he thought she would be doing. The Goblin King thought he would find Sarah practicing her lines or making a costume but in stead he found her on the floor wiping up a mess. Her cheek indented with a plam print mark. Her Stemother stood over yelling about how the laundry was not done.  
  
He felt his blood run cold. Sarah must have been more scarred by the Toby inncident then he would have hoped and became like a slave girl. He narrowed his eyes. He told Morganna to keep a watch over her not treat her like a slave. He transported over to Sarah's house to listen in on thier disscussion. He stood in the shadows of the kitchen while Morganna yelled at Sarah and restrained himself so as not to kill Morganna before he learned what she was to gain from all this.  
  
"Sarah I have been trying harder and harder to keep you but you cost too much to feed and keep a roof over your head. Your father and I have decided you are to marry the widow Jonston. He will keep you there you will cook and clean for him and babysitt Toby for me." Morganna said. Sarah narrowed her eyes and a shadow of the old Sarah shown through a bit. Morganna saw this and through out the only card she ever knew that could keep this little girl under control. "Poor Toby will starve if you dont."  
  
Jereth saw Sarah stop, look frightened then nodded her head in submission.  
  
"Yes, stepmother." Sarah said her voice dull and emotionless. Morganna smirked.  
  
"Good you will marry as soon as possible." She turned away. Then under her breath she mummbled "The Jereth will be mine to have as a Husband."  
  
"I hardly think so Morganna." Jereth said leaning against the door jam. Morganna turned around in surprise. Then a sultry look came over her face. Her body transformed. Long silver hair tumbled out. It had rainbow colors mixed in. Her body became an hourglass shape and her clothes almost became nonexcistant. Sarah gasped. Jereth turned to her and he looked her over. She was studdying him also.  
  
"Are you hear to take Toby?" Sarah asked her voice quavering a bit.  
  
"No, Im here for you. My Sarah." His voice lowered to a whisper and he forgot all about time and space and even who he was. He leaned in and gently took her lips with his own.  
  
Exploding stars flashed before his closed eyes. Her lips were soft and pliant. She apparently liked it also because her arms automaticaly went around his neck. He brought her closer to him. Her soft now fully developed body molded with his like it belonged there. Her tender breasts were crushed by his hard chest. Her soft thighs surrounded by his own. She groaned deep in her mouth. He knew it wasnt late. She could be awakened. She could be saved. She was suddenly jerked from his warm arms.  
  
"No, Bitch he is mine!!!" With that Morganna slashed her long claws acrossed Sarah's neck. Sarah fainted just as Jereth wiped her out of Moganna's torching arms and brought them to the Underground. He got his best docters, which happened to be elven women, to docter her. He was pacing the floor when he heard her come too. He burst in the door and after harshly commanding the elves out he sat at the edge of his bed.  
  
"Jereth?" She mumbled slightly in her sleep. Jereth took this moment to see what Morganna's jealousy had done to his Sarah. Her black hair was dirty and unkept. Her face was ashen because of the housework and school work and loss of blood. Her lips stood in ruby contrast to her pale skin. Her long lashes touched her suken in cheek bones. He felt her hand weakly reach for his. She closed her small delicate hand in a surprisingly hard grip around his hand. her eyes opened weakly. Her green-grey eyes were clouded with confusion and relief.  
  
"You are in my castle Sarah." When Jereth said this she looked alarmed.  
  
"The........castle....beyond the goblin...........city?" She asked in a ragged whisper.  
  
"No, my sweet, a different one. Now go back to sleep." Jereth didnt feel the least bit guilty about using his powers to get her to sleep. He strode out. "I want three gaurds gaurding that door. Ill be in the Brown room. If she awakens give her a sleeping draft. I have a meeting to attend to."  
  
"Jereth I need to talk to you about getting married." The high King of Belansout to the south said. Robert was his name and he had thirteen daughters who recently got into trouble for a midnight dancing inncident.  
  
"Congradulations. When did you get married?" He said just to frustrate the King. The smaller king his stamped his pudgy foot, his triple chins bouncing and pig face red with embarresment.  
  
"No I want you to marry one of my daughters." He said  
  
"No he'll marry mine"  
  
"No mine"  
  
"Shut up he'll marry mine"  
  
These cries were heard as Jereth walked into the brown room.  
  
"Jereth All the kings have decided to wage a full blown war with you if you dont marry one of our daughters." A tall kind old King said before sitting down  
  
"What if I have a betrothed?" Jereth asked lightly but below the surface he was simmering with anger.  
  
"Then it wouldnt be a problem But........." The tall king said  
  
"But there is no way you could be betrothed." Robert said a cocky edge coming into his voice.  
  
"I have a betrothe. She is here in my rooms. The reason you've never heard about her is the exact reason I am now healing her." Some of the Kings blushed for they intended to kill any women who got in thier way of having a high seat by Jereth. "In any case the wedding is for tommarrow and you are all invited. Now get out of my castle before I have you all Killed." with that Jereth walked away. The Kings of course ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. 


End file.
